Symbole d'éternité
by Nyu72
Summary: Une tradition chez les Coquiperl veut que l'on échange son unique perle avec celle de la personne que l'on aime. Amis depuis l'enfance, Karl et Léna sont deux Coquiperl qui passent leurs journées ensemble sans jamais franchir cette limite. Jusqu'au jour où...
1. Légende

**Chapitre 1 : Légende**

- Connaissez-vous cette vieille légende ?

L'unique lumière présente à des kilomètres aux alentours ne dévoilait pas son visage, toujours tapi dans l'ombre que le haut de son corps lui prodiguait. Je restai simplement devant, à l'écouter.

- Une histoire ancienne, l'histoire de deux Coquiperl qui rêvaient d'aventure. Tout commença dans les tréfonds, alors que...

- … Selan, le garçon, jouait avec Mirion son amie d'enfance, complétai-je d'un soupir. On sait...

- Mais laisse-moi raconter ! se plaignit-elle.

- Mais tu racontes toujours la même histoire, et c'est une histoire d'amour en plus, je te rappelle, une nouvelle fois, que le thème est l'horreur, pas tes niaiseries. On irait se raconter ça dans les champs de coraux sinon et pas tout au fond de l'océan.

- Toi, je suis sûr que tu deviendras un affreux Serpang, rétorqua-t-elle, comme à son habitude.

- Répéter cette histoire ne fera pas de toi une Rosabyss, ça ne dépend pas de notre choix.

- Oui, oui, quand notre corps devient trop gros, on se transforme en l'un d'eux au hasard, je sais très bien tout ça. Mais tu n'es pas toujours obligé d'être désagréable...

La lumière se fit soudain plus forte, une seconde apparut près de l'autre révélant Paz, le Loupio qui nous servait à la fois de lanterne et de meilleur ami commun.

- Ça finit toujours en dispute avec vous, commenta-t-il avant de me dire. Mais cette fois, je prends le parti de Léna, c'était désagréable de ta part, Karl.

J'avais du mal à comprendre comment il choisissait son camp, j'avais presque l'impression que c'était une fois sur deux car la dernière fois qu'elle nous avait fait le coup et que j'avais râlé, il était avec moi. Enfin, je l'avais laissée en raconter plus aussi...

- Désolé Léna, déclarai-je. Tu peux continuer...

- Non, tu as tout gâché, bouda-t-elle.

Je souris, notre relation était ainsi depuis toujours me semblait-il. Elle finissait toujours par me faire la tête pour une raison ou une autre, je n'étais d'ailleurs pas toujours en tort, mais il y avait toujours une manière de se faire pardonner facilement.

- Dans ce cas, je vais le faire. Paz, lumière s'il te plaît.

Lui aussi avait été témoin de toutes nos querelles. Léna et moi l'avions rencontré alors que nous étions bien plus jeunes. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude que c'était ici, les abysses se ressemblent toutes, mais nous y avions plongé la coquille la première sans réfléchir jusqu'à nous perdre totalement. C'est finalement Paz qui nous avait trouvés en entendant nos cris et nous étions tous restés ensemble depuis. Nos parents ne s'entendaient pas du tout même si nous étions deux espèces de fond de mer mais nous n'avions rien à faire de ces querelles d'adultes, Paz était simplement celui qui nous avait sauvés ce jour-là.

Ses antennes s'éteignirent plus ou moins, laissant juste assez de lumière pour que je sois visible mais pas assez pour que le bleu de son corps ne ressorte. Je repris l'histoire que Léna adorait tant.

- Tout commença dans les tréfonds, deux presque adultes, encore une fois, étaient sortis de notre zone d'habitation. Ils avaient ri des avertissements sur la dangerosité du monde extérieur et arguaient fièrement en revenir meilleurs. Le garçon se nommait Sélan et sa compagne avait pour nom Mirion.

Même si je ne pouvais pas la voir, je savais que Léna avait cessé de me bouder pour réciter l'histoire sans bruit avec cette petite lueur dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.

- Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas seuls ici-bas, car une vive lumière les attira inexorablement de plus en plus bas. Curieux, les deux compagnons avancèrent vers cette lueur, et ne virent que trop tard une source de leur malheur. L'éclat blanc des multiples crocs qui ornaient une gueule ouverte dans la noirceur de ces eaux... Et Paz, retiens ton rire ou elle va t'engueuler.

- J'y peux rien, pouffa-t-il. Vous avez de ces préjugés sur nous...

- Plutôt vos formes adultes, corrigeai-je avant de me moquer. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu sur les terribles Loupio de l'obscurité abyssale des fonds maudits.

- C'est parce que personne n'a survécu assez longtemps pour le raconter, rétorqua-t-il joyeusement.

Je ris quand Léna s'exprima :

- Ne t'arrête pas maintenant ! On arrive à la meilleure partie !

Bien sûr, c'était encore moi qui me faisait engueuler. Paz était toujours épargné pour une raison qui m'échappait. D'après lui, c'était parce que Léna m'aimait bien qu'elle s'acharnait sur moi. Je crois que c'était à partir de ce moment que j'avais commencé à m'intéresser à elle mais nous étions toujours restés les amis d'enfance que nous étions même si...

- Karl ! gronda-t-elle.

- Oui, oui. Quand la gueule du monstre sanguinaire se referma, continuai-je en jetant un regard vers Paz parce que ses lumière faisaient des petits flashs tant il se retenait de rire. Les deux jeunes ne réfléchirent même pas. Ils s'enfuirent plus vite qu'un Sharpedo ne bouge, hurlant si fort que leurs visages passa de rose à rouge.

- C'est vraiment possible ça ? demanda Paz. J'ai vu Léna se mettre très en colère contre toi sans que ça n'arrive.

- Tu n'as pas vu maman quand on rentre à la maison, déclara la susnommée sans paraître vexée. Et je crie parce qu'il le mérite... la plupart du temps.

Je me retins de répondre à sa dernière phrase pour me moquer :

- Hé, je suis en train de raconter une histoire je vous rappelle.

- Oui, désolée, déclara immédiatement mon amie d'enfance.

- Continue, renchérit le Loupio.

- Leurs péripéties étaient loin d'être achevées, un Léviator gigantesque plongea, un humain le chevauchait. Une des boules maudites il lança sur le mâle mais Mirion, de sa coquille, réceptionna l'objet infernal. Tout se passa trop vite pour nos deux jeunes amis, vers la surface, la jeune Mirion s'était évanouie...

Je pris un temps d'inspiration pour éviter d'à nouveau me faire crier dessus parce que je ne ''laissais jamais de suspense quand je racontais des histoires'' et voulus reprendre... Avant de voir que plusieurs nouvelles lumières nous aveuglaient à présent depuis les profondeurs. Nous savions ce que cela signifiait, fin du jeu. Paz nous éclaira normalement et se plaça entre moi et les deux lumières qui approchaient alors que Léna avançait à nos côtés.

- Quand on parle du Lanturn, murmura-t-elle suffisamment bas pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

- Toujours avec ces Pokémon là ? intima la nouvelle venue à Paz. Enfin, on rentre, s'ils veulent venir, ils peuvent, ils feront un bon repas.

Je détestais la manière de Lanturn à parler de nous hautainement alors que nous étions présents. Je sentais Léna à nouveau prendre peur et se rapprocher de moi. D'après ce que Paz nous racontait de leur maison, ce n'était pas très différent de la nôtre sur le principe, mais chez nous aussi, les Lanturn et leur famille n'étaient que des ''monstres assoiffés de sang''. C'était ce qu'on nous répétait depuis tout petit et si Paz ne nous avait pas trouvé, je penserais sans doute la même chose... Léna elle, n'avait plus peur de notre ami du tout mais leur évolution la faisait toujours frissonner comme maintenant.

- Nous allons y aller, affirmai-je prudemment. On se retrouve demain Paz.

Je dus murmurer trois fois le nom de mon amie pour qu'elle m'entende et me suive. Nous nous éloignâmes de la lumière, allant toujours vers les hauteurs pour en atteindre une nouvelle, plus naturelle. Celle du Soleil d'après le vieux Relicanth.

Même à cet endroit où les Lanturn ne venaient pas chasser, nous préférâmes encore avancer alors que le visage de Léna reprenait sa couleur. Elle regarda en bas et je m'approchai derrière elle.

- Lentement Selan observait, une unique perle était en train de sombrer. Cette perle que l'on ne crée qu'une fois dans sa vie, dans ce triste moment, Mirion l'avait finie. Dans un dernier effort, elle la confia à lui, une perle promesse d'un amour enfoui.

- Karl... murmura Léna avant de se retourner vers moi. Tu accepterais ma perle toi ?

La question me prit totalement au dépourvu. Je me tournai pour lui présenter ma coquille et déclarai :

- Qui sait ? Peut-être ai-je choisi quelqu'un d'autre avec qui échanger cela, on en a qu'une après tout.

Je regrettais cette phrase au moment où je la prononçais. L'échange de perles étaient synonymes d'une union qui durait éternellement. Léna venait de se déclarer à moi... et moi de la rejeter. J'étais stupide.

- Je vois... souffla-t-elle. Je vais rentrer, on retrouvera Paz demain, comme d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il acceptera ma perle lui...

- C'est un Loupio, rétorquai-je immédiatement. Que veux-tu qu'il te donne en échange ?

Elle fit un demi-looping et s'arrêta à l'envers pour me fixer et déclarer :

- Je n'ai jamais dit vouloir quoi que ce soit en retour.

Elle termina son looping et fonça. Je soupirai et la suivis. Elle allait me bouder toute la soirée mais demain, ça devrait mieux se passer.

* * *

><p><em>Salut à tous !<em>

_Et bien, voici ma nouvelle fic =3 Comme je l'ai dis à la fin de Origines, je l'ai écrite pour un concours.  
><em>

_Les règles étaient simples : que ça se passe à Hoenn, d'utiliser au moins un perso ou Pokémon d'Hoenn et que ça fasse de quatre à huit chapitres. Cette fic était prévue pour quatre chapitres... mais bon, comme d'habitude avec moi, c'est parti plus loin ^^''''_

_Je vous mets tous les chapitres d'un coup comme elle est déjà dispo sur Pokébip ;P_


	2. Réalité

**Chapitre 2 : Réalité**

- Je sais, je sais... répétai-je comme à peu près tous les matins.

- Tu me dis ça tous les matins ! s'emporta-t-elle justement.

La Rosabyss qui me criait dessus si tôt dans la journée, c'était ma mère. Elle savait que je comptais passer la journée avec Léna et Paz et n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mais comme d'habitude, je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire. J'attendais juste que son sermon cesse enfin pour sortir des algues et rejoindre Léna à notre point de rendez-vous habituel.

Comme à son habitude, elle était déjà présente, je ne savais pas à quel moment de la journée elle venait m'attendre mais je n'avais jamais réussi à arriver avant elle. Enfin, même si elle était présente, elle me fixait avec des rougeurs sur sa perle qui prouvait un début de grosse colère. Je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas vouloir faire demi-tour et nager en direction contraire à cet instant. Pourtant je m'approchai et tentai :

- Salut.

- Salut... répéta-t-elle. On y va, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Paz.

Elle m'en voulait donc encore ? C'était... bien la première fois qu'une de ses rancunes durait aussi longtemps. J'avais vraiment gaffé...

- Je suis désolé pour hier, réussis-je à prononcer.

- Pas de quoi, lança-t-elle d'un air qui voulait dire le contraire. C'est vrai qu'on a qu'une perle à offrir. On va pas la donner à n'importe qui...

- Tu as parlé de Paz hier, lui fis-je remarquer, un peu vexé.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, il nous attend. Si tu n'y vas pas, je prends les devants.

Et elle partit rapidement vers ce que tous dans le périmètre appelaient la zone neutre. En fait, cette région de l'Océan était principalement composée de trois parties, les champs d'algues dans lesquels nous vivions, les abysses où habitaient les Lanturn et la zone neutre où vivait... un unique Pokémon : le vieux Relicanth.

Ce Pokémon, craint à la fois par les nôtres et les leurs n'était pas un mauvais Pokémon du tout, il 'tenait juste à sa tranquillité'. Ne pouvant pas rentrer chez nous après nous avoir sauvé, Paz nous avait emmené chez lui puisqu'il s'agissait d'une zone où les Pokémon de nos familles ne pouvaient pas se battre. Il restait principalement dans une grotte assez sombre même si, grâce à Paz, nous ne l'avions pratiquement jamais remarqué, et c'était là-bas que nous avions fait connaissance. Nous revenions souvent le voir, nous voir surtout, jusqu'à ce que l'on devienne ''trop bruyants'' et qu'il nous dise d'aller jouer dehors les prochaines fois. Nous restions souvent dans la zone neutre mais parfois, nous nous aventurions dans l'un ou l'autre des territoires pour diverses raisons, comme la veille.

Par contre, nous nous rendions chez lui chaque jour, sa grotte était notre point de rendez-vous comme ça, nous pouvions lui tenir compagnie sans trop le déranger puisque nous partions plus ou moins rapidement. J'avais déjà perdu Léna de vue mais je savais qu'elle s'était rendue là-bas, je n'avais plus qu'à l'imiter.

Paz n'était pas présent lorsque j'arrivais, Léna attendait vers l'entrée de la grotte, où le Soleil nous permettait encore de voir où nous nagions. Je m'approchai d'elle et elle ferma sa coquille pour se replier sur elle-même. Je m'installai à côté et elle dut m'attendre car elle déclara :

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, je voulais juste voir Paz.

Je soupirai doucement et ne pus rien répondre. C'était sans doute trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant, elle ne me croirait probablement pas si je lui avouais la vérité. Elle penserait plutôt que je me moquais d'elle ou essayais juste de la consoler. Le vieux Relicanth, lui, n'était pas ici. Sans doute dormait-il plus au loin.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas que l'on reste ici tant que l'on ne faisait pas trop de bruit, c'était une autre des raisons pour lesquelles je n'insistais pas auprès de Léna maintenant, on risquerait d'élever la voix... Non, ça, c'était juste une excuse, et je le savais. J'étais vraiment, vraiment stupide.

- Salut, déclara une nouvelle source de lumière tout sourire avant de voir Léna. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Karl ?

- J'ai... commençai-je avant de la regarder et murmurer. Paz est là puisque tu voulais le voir...

- Me voir moi ? s'étonna-t-il. Désolé d'être en retard, comme d'habitude, mon père.

- Ouais, c'est la même chose de notre côté, répondis-je, bien qu'il le savait.

Mais mon regard était fixé sur la Coquiperl qui ré-ouvrit sa carapace à demi pour me jeter un regard méchant et s'avança vers le Loupio.

- On peut passer la journée ensemble ?

- Ben... oui, comme d'habitude, hésita-t-il en me questionnant du regard.

- Juste tous les deux, expliqua-t-elle en lui criant presque dessus. Viens !

Elle commença à sortir seule de la grotte et Paz se tourna vers moi pour me faire signe qu'il revenait. Je soupirai et attendis...

- Elle me rappelle une autre Coquiperl d'autrefois, déclara le vieux Relicanth, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

Je me tournai vers lui et le regardai avancer. Posant ses nageoires rocheuses sur le sol pour pouvoir avancer. Il était vraiment très différent de nous ou de tous les autres Pokémon marins.

- Bonjour, le saluai-je. Je l'ai juste énervée, elle a raison de m'en vouloir.

- Tu sembles penser que le temps réparera ton erreur.

- C'est souvent comme ça avec elle, me justifiai-je.

- Pas toujours pour les bonnes raisons. Le dernier Coquiperl qui avait tant hésité à rejoindre sa 'juste amie' l'a vu disparaître vers la surface.

- À croire que ça n'arrive pas que dans les contes, soupirai-je.

- Ou que les contes viennent souvent d'histoires vraies. Mirion était aussi une jeune avec un caractère bien difficile. Tu devrais te hâter avant qu'ils ne l'enlèvent.

- Mirion ? Vous... avez connu la Mirion de la légende ? Mais c'était il y a bien des générations nous a-t-on dit ! Et qui ça ils ?

Je n'eus de réponse qu'à la dernière question.

- Ceux que vous appelez 'habitants de la surface', les humains.

- Mais pourquoi voudraient-ils Léna ? C'est incompréhensible !

- Crois-tu avoir le temps de poser ce genre de question ? Le remous d'une plongée se fait sentir dans l'eau, si tu ne veux perdre personne, hâte-toi.

Là, c'était bon, je paniquais. Je sortis à toute vitesse de la grotte et allai vers le haut pour essayer de voir Léna et Paz. Heureusement que ce dernier était bien visible, même en eaux claires, je les trouvais aux bouts de quelques minutes de recherches et fonçai vers eux.

- Ah, le voilà justement, déclara Paz en avançant vers moi pour se moquer gentiment à voix basse. Déclare-toi comme il faut cette fois, boulet.

- Pas le temps pour ça, on doit y aller ! m'inquiétai-je.

- Aller où ? demanda mon amie d'enfance. J'ai... J'ai des choses à te dire moi.

- Pas maintenant Léna ! On...

- Si maintenant ! insista-t-elle. C'est... justement le moment. Tu... pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit hier ?

- Bien sûr que non, c'est évident que je t'aime ! lui avouai-je pour abréger la conversation et qu'elle me suive. Mais là tout de suite, on...

Léna ne semblait rien vouloir en entendre, elle s'avança vers moi et déclara, les yeux brillants :

- On échangera nos perles ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre quand le remous dont Relicanth m'avait parlé se fit entendre. Je levai les yeux pour voir une énorme créature nous foncer dessus. Bien qu'elle semblait marine, je ne l'avais jamais vue, un corps dont les couleurs variaient entre bleu et orange mais qui n'était pas d'écailles. Elle était encerclée d'une sorte de bulle clairement pas naturelle et sur son dos, se dressait une créature comme je n'en avais jamais vue. Par contre, j'avais déjà vu les boules qu'il ornait, même si brisées au fond de la mer... C'était... un humain ?

- Léna, faut qu'on y aille.

- Deux Coquiperl et un Loupio, déclara la bestiole qui chevauchait la plus grosse.

- On prend lequel ? demanda le gros Pokémon.

- Elle m'a demandé un Coquiperl, elle aura son Coquiperl.

- C'est... un humain ? demanda Léna.

Je passai derrière elle et la poussai vers le bas de force :

- Pas le temps... Chez le vieux Relicanth...

- Je vous couvre, déclara Paz. C'est l'occasion de montrer que mes attaques sont les meilleures de la mer.

Les bouts de ses deux antennes se chargèrent d'énergie et une décharge électrique fonça droit sur l'humain. Son Pokémon leva une patte et l'attaque de Paz sembla simplement... rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Ce... C'était censé le rendre immobile, paniqua le Loupio.

- Laggron, Tir de Boue, cria l'humain en pointa Paz du doigt.

Le gros Pokémon ouvrit la bouche et cracha une substance marron qui traversa sa bulle pour heurter mon ami à toute vitesse.

Dans un cri horrible, il sombra plus profond alors que l'attaque ennemi se changea en un nuage marron qui se mêla au rouge qui sortait du corps du Loupio. Léna tremblait et ne bougeait plus, regardant le Pokémon couler. Je voulais la pousser mais j'étais dans le même état...

- On va voir si les Scuba Balls sont vraiment si efficaces, commenta l'humain.

Sur ces mots, il lança une boule entièrement bleue, droit sur nous. Mon corps bougea instinctivement entre elle et Léna... qui commença à pleurer :

- Laisse-la me toucher, c'est moi la Mirion... Je... devrais pouvoir te la faire maintenant...

Je sentis la balle rebondir sur ma coquille, elle ne me laissa le temps de ne prononcer qu'une phrase :

- Je ne te laisserai pas ma perle, je te la donnerai directement... pour avoir la tienne en retour.

Je me fis aspirer en arrière, je ne savais où. Je me retrouvais vite dans une sorte de grotte ovale, fermée de toute part. Étroite, effrayante, un sentiment de malaise me prit juste à l'idée d'être ici. Une boule maudite... J'allais être arraché à la mer... Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent pour remplir le fond de ma coquille. Je pensais encore à Léna, pourrais-je vraiment la revoir un jour ? Comme dans la légende de Mirion et Selan ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il y avait une nouvelle similitude dans nos histoires. Alors que je me faisais enlever vers la surface, ma coquille devint plus étroite, mes larmes en son sein se cristallisèrent en une perle dont les couleurs variaient de bleu, rose et jaune...Un si bel objet dans un si triste endroit. Je le gardai au plus près de moi, refermant ma coquille pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuie.

Un jour Léna... Un jour je te la donnerai...

* * *

><p><em>Les perles des Coquiperl sont donc créés à partir de leurs larmes, sous conditions particulières. Parce qu'évidemment, si on pleure dans l'eau, ça se disperse rapidement. Pour créer la perle, ils doivent soit fermer leur coquille, soit être hors de l'eau. [dans une Pokéball, ça compte donc] Par contre, ils ne peuvent vraiment créer qu'une seule perle dans leur vie, peu importe le nombre de larmes qu'ils pleurent. C'est parce que les larmes doivent se mélanger à une substance au fond de leur coquille qui donc 's'utilise' à leur contact. La grosseur de la perle dépend donc du nombre de larmes versées au fond de la coquille pendant ce moment précis.<em>


	3. Vérité

**Chapitre 3 : Vérité.**

J'étais enfin à l'extérieur... Mais en dehors de l'eau. Je refermai précipitamment ma coquille pour profiter du peu d'eau qu'il restait à l'intérieur, sachant que l'air de la surface était irrespirable pour moi. Et me rendis vite compte que je n'en avais pas besoin. Je rouvris mon corps au monde pour observer ce dernier. Non, je pouvais vraiment respirer ici... Et... C'était si étrange... Je ne pouvais plus aller vers le haut, mon corps restait bloqué sur une surface dure. Surface qui n'était par de la roche, c'était... j'en savais vraiment rien mais je n'étais pas le seul qui restait collé ici. Seuls quelques gros Pokémon ornés de longues nageoires effilées semblaient pouvoir prendre de l'altitude.

Mes yeux trouvèrent rapidement l'humain qui m'avait enlevé à ma maison accompagné de son gros Pokémon bleu et orange et d'autres encore plus étrange. Lui, était de beaucoup de couleurs et possédait un visage... qui m'inspirait confiance... Non, non, je le détestais. Il m'avait arraché à ma maison.

- Ramène-moi chez moi ! lui intimai-je.

- Oh-oh, répondit-il. Que vois-je là ? Cette perle doit bien valoir trois mille sept cents Pokédollars. J'ai choisi le bon Coquiperl on dirait.

- Pas touche, criai-je en refermant immédiatement ma carapace.

- Tu perds ton temps, il ne comprend pas notre langue, déclara un Pokémon.

Je voulais regarder mon interlocuteur mais je refusais d'ouvrir ma coquille pour lui permettre de voler ma perle.

- Ah, il y tient. Ça va être problématique ça... commenta l'humain.

- Brice ? appela une autre voix. Tu as vraiment trouvé un Coquiperl ?

- Hé, tu pensais que j'y arriverais pas ? Tu me prends pour qui Flora ? Je ne suis pas le fils du professeur Seko pour rien.

- Ouais, même si t'es pas super doué en combat, déclara l'autre voix.

J'ouvris ma coquille pour voir qu'un autre humain était arrivé sur les lieux, principalement habillé de rouge. Elle semblait bien différent de Maît... de celui qui m'avait capturé... Rah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête ?! J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Enfin, le nouveau humain devait être une femelle, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'autre. Certaines espèces étaient ainsi m'avait-on dit. Elle remarqua que je la regardais et se pencha vers moi :

- Coucou toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne resteras pas longtemps avec cet idiot de Brice.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai jamais battue que tu dois te montrer désobligeante.

- Ne l'écoute pas, me dit-elle. Il est juste jaloux..

- Tu veux refaire un match ici et maintenant ?

- Contre le Kyogre qui a failli noyer la région ? répliqua-t-elle.

Kyogre ? Le fameux créateur des Océans qui s'était réveillé il y avait quelques mois avant de totalement disparaître ? Il... s'était aussi fait attraper par une des boules maudites ? Les humains devaient vraiment avoir décidé de vider la mer de tous ses habitants... Mais pourquoi ?

Mon Ma... l'homme qui m'avait kidnappé soupira :

- Déjà que tu étais arrogante de juste être la fille de Norman, devenir Maître Pokémon t'a pas aidée.

- Paraît-il, sourit-elle. Mais tu as une chose que je veux et inversement non ?

- Ouais, je sais vraiment pas où tu as trouvé ce Barpau...

- Je suis...

- Oui, je sais que tu es douée, c'est juste énervant de t'entendre le répéter. Tu veux ton Rosabyss ? Va juste y avoir un petit problème.

- Oh ? demanda-t-elle d'un air presque menaçant.

- Il tient une Grande Perle qu'il refuse de lâcher, la Pokéball le considérera comme un objet.

Elle me regarda et je me retins de fermer ma coquille une nouvelle fois. Mais elle pouvait être aussi intimidante qu'elle voulait, elle n'aurait jamais ma perle ! Maître me protégerait de toute façon.

…

Non, non et non ! Pourquoi pensais-je ce genre de stupidités ?! C'était... c'était cette boule qui me forçait à accepter l'humain qui avait détruit ma vie ? Je ne voulais pas ! C'était juste...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal, déclara l'humaine Flora, me faisant me rendre compte qu'elle était accroupie devant moi. Je suis très gentille avec toute autre créature que Brice.

La manière dont elle parlait de lui faisait monter en moi une colère qui n'était pas la bienvenue.

- Je vais te prendre avec moi, comme ça, tu n'auras pas à le supporter. Mais il faut que tu me prêtes ta perle. Je te la rends après, promis.

Je la regardai, puis regardai ma perle puis mon... puis Brice. Elle semblait le détester, et c'était lui le méchant, peut-être pouvais-je parlementer ?

- Je pourrais rentrer chez moi après ? Avec ma perle ?

Elle me sourit et avança sa patte vers l'intérieur de ma coquille, qu'aussitôt, je referma.

- Allons, allons, n'aies pas peur, je voulais juste te câliner.

Je bougeai sur place, la coquille fermée pour faire passer la perle derrière moi et la protéger avant de me rouvrir pour la fixer. Elle avança lentement sa grosse patte près de moi, si elle tentait de prendre la perle, je me refermerais immédiatement, même si je devais prendre sa patte avec moi. Ma perle était pour Léna et personne d'autre.

Mais au final, elle ne fit que poser deux bouts de pattes sur mon visage et le frotter doucement. Et ça... n'était pas si désagréable... Je me laissai faire et elle retira sa main pour sourire plus amplement :

- Tu es gentil au final. Tiens.

De son autre patte, elle me tendit une écaille rose. Elle ressemblait à une écaille de Rosabyss... Avait-elle mangé le Pokémon de qui venait cette écaille ? Attendait-elle que je me transforme pour pouvoir me manger à mon tour ?

- Je te préviens, je suis pas sûr de devenir un Rosabyss et je serais sans doute vraiment pas bon !

- Elle ne te comprend pas non plus, me répondit un autre Pokémon de Maître.

Ah, c'était vrai qu'ils m'avaient dit que les humains ne pouvaient pas... Mais comment était-elle censée me donner ma réponse dans ce cas ? Devais-je la croire ? Me rendrait-elle vraiment ma perle si je prenais son écaille ? Je regardai le Maître. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'enlèverait à lui. Cette pensée me rendait triste... Non, c'était justement pour cela que je devais accepter, je ne voulais pas... vraiment pas devenir l'esclave de cet humain. J'ouvris ma coquille en grand et déclarai :

- Si tu me la rends pas, je te traquerais jusqu'au bout de la mer ! Enfin, de la surface.

- Donc, tu ne veux toujours pas ? crut-elle comprendre, je ne savais comment.

- Mais... si !

- Ah, je sais, je vais te présenter Denha, elle te rassurera peut-être.

Elle attrapa une des boules maudites sur elle et l'ouvrit, libérant une Serpang. Je n'en côtoyais pas souvent, même si les parents de Léna en étaient. Bien nous que nous vivions dans les mêmes algues, c'était chacun de son côté et Léna et moi allions toujours hors de notre zone de toute manière. Léna... Il fallait que je la revois...

- Tu peux lui confier ta perle, elle te la rendra, me dit la Pokémon.

- Comment puis-je en être sûr ?

Elle sourit et ouvrit grand la gueule pour en faire sortir une pierre semblable à la mienne, bien que plus petite. Voyant ma surprise, elle confirma mes pensées :

- J'ai aussi été capturé lorsque je n'étais qu'une Coquiperl. Flora m'a permis de conserver ma perle tout ce temps.

- Ça doit vraiment être important pour vous ces perles si c'est la première chose qu'elle te montre, commenta l'humaine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te la rends bientôt.

Celle de la Serpang semblait être vraie, peut-être ne me mentait-elle vraiment pas.

- Je pourrais retourner dans la mer si j'accepte ? redemandai-je.

- Désolée, me répondit la Pokémon. Mais ça risque d'être compliqué...

- Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, Léna aura ma perle, je lui ai promis.

Elle se mit à rire doucement, mais d'un rire bien triste :

- De mon côté, je ne pense pas que Selan attend toujours pour la mienne. Mais on sait jamais.

- Selan ? demandai-je.

- Désolée, ça m'a échappé. Quand on se fait vieille, on commence à tout raconter aux petits jeunes, soupira-t-elle d'amusement.

- Selan comme dans la légende de Selan et Mirion ? insistai-je tout de même.

Cette question la surprit et elle ne le cacha aucunement.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu mon premier nom... Mais comment le connais-tu ?

* * *

><p><em>La fic se passe donc après Pokémon Saphir (Flora étant donc la joueuse et non la Flora du dessin animé :p)<em>


	4. Changement

**Chapitre 4 : Changement.**

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mirion ? La Mirion ? Mais... Non, c'était impossible. Mirion était une Rosabyss. De plus, elle ne devrait pas avoir sa perle puisqu'elle l'avait laissée à Selan... Lorsque je lui répétais cela, elle déclara :

- Confie la tienne à Flora pour l'instant. Nous parlerons de ça entre nous. Je pourrais même t'apprendre d'où tu viens même si je ne peux te dire comment y retourner.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais n'aies pas de trop grands espoirs. Je suis encore ici après tout.

Je soupirai et acceptai finalement l'offre qui m'était faite. Mirion reçut une caresse sur sa tête ainsi qu'un :

- Merci ma belle.

Flora, puisque c'était le nom de l'humaine, se pencha à nouveau vers moi et tendit la patte. Je la laissai finalement prendre la perle mais ne la quittai pas des yeux une seconde. Elle sourit et m'annonça :

- Je te la rends après. En attendant, tiens-moi ça.

Elle posa l'écaille rose dans ma coquille avant d'à nouveau me caresser le visage. Je devais avoir l'air inquiet car elle ajouta :

- Je te la rends dans moins d'une minute.

Elle se releva et déclara à Maître :

- On peut le faire maintenant.

- T'as vraiment un truc avec les Pokémon, grogna-t-il.

Il semblait jaloux, j'avais envie de le consoler ou d'attaquer Flora pour le défendre mais n'en fis rien. Elle se moqua encore de lui et je criai :

- Laisse-le tranquille !

Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit à nouveau. Elle ne me pensait pas capable de l'attaquer ? Après tout, j'avais quand même choisi de quitter Léna et Paz pour partir avec lui, il devait en valoir le coup. D'ailleurs, pourquoi voulais-je retourner chez moi ? Je me répondis tout seul en voyant l'objet dans les pattes de Flora :

- Ma perle ! Rends-moi ma perle !

Pourquoi je... Oui, je lui avais confié, elle allait me la rendre. Mais pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas donné à Léna avant de partir ?

- Calme-toi, souffla la Serpang. Les effets de la Pokéball se font ressentir, ça sera fini dans peu de temps.

- Mais... C'est...

- Oui, tu es un peu désorienté, je suis passée par là aussi. Mais tu n'oublieras ni ta Léna, ni ta promesse. Du moins, pas longtemps.

J'expirai et tentai de me calmer quand je me sentis partir en arrière d'un coup. Cette sensation, je la connaissais, c'était comme lors de ma capture. Mais pourquoi avais-je le dos tourné quand Maître m'avait capturé ? Non, ce devait être une impression, Maître n'aurait pas fait ça. Il aurait attendu que je m'avance vers lui. Et c'était sans doute ce que j'avais fait.

Puis soudain, une douce chaleur emplie mon corps, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir une belle cavité à ouvert à son sommet, laissant passer la lumière du Soleil pour éclairer cet endroit ravissant. J'étais bien ici, j'étais en sécurité. J'étais près de Maître. J'entendais encore sa voix si je ne faisais pas de bruit.

- Allons-y dans ce cas.

- Oui, mais tu crois que tu arriveras à faire évoluer mon Barpau ? déclara celle que je reconnus comme étant Flora.

- Je me débrouillerai, s'assura Maître. On va au Centre Pokémon ?

- Moi la première ! À Vergazon !

Le reste se passa très vite, il y eut quelques secondes et plus beaucoup de bruit. Et puis, tout à coup, j'entendis des battements d'ailes. Je regardai par le haut de la grotte et remarquai que je m'approchai du bleu d'en haut. Avant de replonger presque aussi brusquement pour finalement entendre :

- Oh, tu es arrivé plus vite que je ne le pensais. Mais derrière moi comme prévu.

- Ça va, ça va, se plaignit Maître.

Apparemment, il avait perdu... Ils continuèrent à se disputer et le plafond changea de couleur pour prendre un jaune Loupio, peut-être un peu plus foncé en fait. Les deux humains se déplacèrent encore, semblant à nouveau aller vers le haut. Je ne comprenais plus trop comment ils faisaient mais je ne voyais pas grand chose de là où j'étais. Mais je ne bougeais pas, si Maître voulait que j'attende là, je le ferais.

J'entendis soudain un claquement bien près de moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait des murs de la grotte. Les choses semblèrent se calmer immédiatement mais les humains parlèrent et une nouvelle secousse s'opéra. Puis je me sentis à nouveau en mouvement, à toute vitesse, je voyais plein de décharges électriques autour de moi et me cachai dans ma coquille sachant à quel point ces attaques étaient dangereuses pour mon corps

J'attendis plusieurs secondes sans recevoir le moindre dommage, ce qui était étrange. Rentrer dans ma coquille aurait dû réduire la douleur, pas l'annuler. Je la rouvris pour voir que les éclairs fusaient toujours mais ils restaient vers l'un des murs de la grotte, crépitant d'une forte manière jusqu'à l'endroit où j'étais ne s'ouvre de lui même pour la laisser sortir. Je fus contraint à les suivre également, je m'étais totalement envolé pour sortir de la grotte dans laquelle m'avait mis Maître. Non, je devais y retourner. Il allait me chercher après !

Je croisais un Pokémon, apparemment d'eau même si je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable, qui vint vers moi et me passa rapidement à côté pour foncer vers ma grotte. Ou alors c'était moi qui le faisais. Ou nous deux. Je n'y comprenais plus rien, que se passait-il ? Où était Maître ?

Je fus projeté dans une nouvelle cavité qui m'engloutit immédiatement avant de se refermer sur moi. Et là, du silence. Plus rien ne se passait autour de moi. Je soupirai de soulagement et pris quelques secondes à m'imprégner de cette absence de bruit total. Jusqu'en entendre un. Un 'plop' très proche de mon visage. Je tournai les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait... De l'écaille. L'écaille rose que Flora m'avait donnée... Elle bougeait...

Je commençais à prendre peur, je voulais m'éloigner d'elle mais elle était à l'intérieur de ma coquille, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Je me secouai dans tous les sens mais rien n'y faisait. Elle semblait crépiter d'une énergie qui n'était pas électrique à présent, j'étais terrorisé. Comme m'échapper. Maître ! Que faire ?

Comme muée par une volonté propre, l'écaille rose nagea vers le haut de ma coquille malgré l'absence d'eau et me fonça dessus à toute vitesse. La première chose que je sentis, c'était la douleur. Une puissante douleur qui parcourait mon corps, semblant se mouvoir à toute vitesse à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas ce que l'écaille cherchait mais j'espérais qu'elle le trouverait rapidement et me laisserait tranquille. Je hurlai, hurlai plus fort que tout alors que personne n'était là pour m'entendre, me venir en aide. J'appelais mon Maître mais je ne reçus aucune réponse. Si, des craquements. Les yeux pleins de larmes, j'essayais de déterminer leur origine mais dans cet état, je ne pouvais faire grand chose d'autre que souffrir.

Je finis tout de même par comprendre d'où venaient les craquements malgré moi. Ma coquille devenait de plus en plus petite, ou moi plus gros, je ne remarquais cela que lorsque mon corps se pressait suffisamment contre elle pour qu'elle explose de toute part, provoquant en moi une douleur si forte que même crier devenait hors de ma portée. Je tentai à nouveau de bouger mais ne pus que m'écraser au sol. La douleur s'en allait petit à petit et ma respiration redevint normale. Je pus mieux observer ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'avais... Une queue et un bec rose... J'étais devenu un Rosabyss ? Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que cela faisait si mal ! Ni qu'il fallait se faire attaquer par une écaille pour ça. J'étais juste censé... grandir normalement... C'était la faute de l'humaine, c'était elle qui m'avait donné l'écaille. J'étais mieux avant qu'elle n'arrive, quand j'étais avec Maître au fond de la mer.

Maître... était-il avec moi à ce moment-là ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que j'étais à nouveau à l'extérieur. Étrangement, je pouvais nager... Il n'y avait pas d'eau mais je pouvais me déplacer au dessus du sol, pas trop haut non plus, sans aucune difficulté. La surface était vraiment un endroit bizarre. Flora me regardait, apparemment ravie.

- Et un Rosabyss pour le Pokédex de Flora, mais j'attends beaucoup de toi, j'espère que tu vas faire des merveilles.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Ah oui pardon, tiens, sourit-elle en se penchant vers moi. Comme promis.

Une perle... Ma perle ! Celle que je devais offrir à Léna ! Comment... Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? Je voulus la prendre mais me retrouvai vite confronté à un problème. Comment étais-je censé la récupérer, je n'avais pas de pattes comme elle et ma bouche n'était pas aussi grande que celle d'un Serpang... Elle s'en rendit compte également et sourit à nouveau :

- T'inquiètes, Flora a la solution.

Elle ouvrit un... des morceaux de peaux qu'elle avait sur le dos, apparemment, les humains pouvaient faire ça, et en sortit un petit objet. Une sorte de petite poche qu'elle me mit autour du cou avant de placer la perle à l'intérieur. Je nageai dans le vide, tout content :

- Merci beaucoup !

Je me retournai pour voir mon Maître pour l'entendre dire :

- J'ai eu mon Barpau, je te laisse. La prochaine fois, je te battrai même avec quand il sera devenu un Milobellus.

- Et moi ? l'appelai-je alors qu'il partait.

Il ne se retourna même pas et descendit plus bas dans la grotte humaine. Je nageai vers lui et Flora m'appela :

- Attends, attends. Tu es mon Pokémon maintenant !

Je me tournai vers elle et la regardai sans comprendre. Elle soupira et me dit :

- Il ne voulait pas de toi, moi oui. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a offert à moi, contre un autre de mes Pokémon. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il sera puni pour t'avoir abandonné. Le Barpau que je lui ai donné a été gavé de Pokéblocs verts juste avant, il n'évoluera pas quoi que Brice fasse. Il te regrettera.

Je ne l'écoutai qu'à moitié, essayant d'absorber les informations.

- Et ce Barpau n'était pas attaché encore à moi, il venait juste d'éclore après tout.

Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux et étais très partagé par mes sentiments d'adoration de mon Maître et mes souvenirs de l'océan me prouvant que c'était bien possible. J'étais... Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Elle dut voir que je n'écoutais pas vraiment car elle changea de ton pour un plus chaleureux :

- On va retourner à ma base secrète. Je te présenterai tout le monde et te dirai ce que j'attends de toi. On est ta nouvelle famille à présent.

Famille ? Je voulus répondre quelque chose mais je fus à nouveau aspiré par l'une des boules maudites. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je voulais vite m'enfuir... mais vers où, mon Maître ou Léna ? De toute manière, je ne savais pas par où commencer... J'étais perdu.


	5. Une nouvelle famille

**Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle famille.**

- Dans un dernier effort, elle la confia à lui, une perle promesse d'un amour enfoui, récitai-je. Plusieurs années Selan revint, à l'endroit où il avait vu changer son destin. Lieu d'une sombre tragédie qu'il espérait un jour finie. Même si son corps avait changé, intégralement pris un teint rosé, il revenait toujours chercher, la femme qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Mais sous l'eau glacée de l'hiver, elle plongea tel un éclair. Une Rosabyss de la surface, retournant près d'un amant bien tenace. L'échange des perles fut scellé, un coup de destin fortuné, qui rapprocha nos deux confrères, le plus grand amour de la mer.

La Serpang à mes côtés sourit tristement et soupira :

- Le début de cette histoire, c'est bien ce qu'il m'est arrivée. Il a donc fini par trouver quelqu'un, ce serait mieux pour lui. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas su comment me présenter... ainsi. Il trouvait vraiment les Serpang 'moches'.

- Léna est pareille à ce sujet, elle vient d'une famille de Serpang pourtant.

- Je vois, continua-t-elle. Et toi, ça va mieux ? Tu t'es habitué ?

- À l'évolution forcée ou au fait d'avoir été enlevé ? lui reprochai-je.

- Tu as de la chance, comme moi, tu as été échangé. Ça te permettra de voir Flora telle qu'elle est, contrairement à ton ancien maître.

- À cause de ces... Pokéballs ? me souvins-je.

- Oui, cruelle invention que celle-ci. Mais ils veulent être sûrs qu'on leur obéira rapidement dès la capture. Enfin, c'est ce que m'avait dit Terreur. C'est celui qui semble le plus au courant des trucs des humains.

Nous étions dans ce que Flora appelait une base secrète, une grotte qui ressemblait plus à celles que je connaissais que les précédentes même si remplie de Pokémon miniatures non vivants. Elle nous avait tous laissé sortir ici pour que je passe un peu de temps avec tout le monde. J'avais pu faire connaissance avec tout le monde sur la route, excepté Kyogre parce qu'il attirait rapidement de l'eau du ciel, qui n'était en fait pas de l'eau, et que c'était dangereux pour Terreur, le Braségali. Son nom m'avait effrayé mais il était gentil en fait. Sa dresseuse l'avait appelé comme ça parce qu'apparemment, il était tout petit et mignon quand elle l'avait eu. J'avais du mal à imaginer ça mais ce n'était pas moi qui le contredirai.

Mirion, elle, s'appelait Sehna pour Flora. C'était au dresseur de donner un nom à ses Pokémon même si, étrangement, Mirion préférait être appelée 'Serpang' comme le nom de son espèce. Elle m'avait dit que c'était sans doute à cause de la Pokéball qui la rattachait à son ancien maître. Mais il était vrai qu'entendre 'Rosabyss' me faisait plaisir.

Celle qui me faisait vraiment peur, c'était Têtedure, la Drattak. Un des Pokémon qui peut nager en haut de la surface, enfin, voler ils m'avaient dit. Si je n'apprenais pas rapidement leur vocabulaire, ils n'avaient pas fini de se moquer de moi. D'ailleurs, ils m'avaient dit que Mirion était exactement pareil au début. C'était rassurant. Pour Têtedure, son surnom venait du fait que quand elle était petite, elle passait son temps à se jeter la tête la première contre la roche pour essayer de la briser... Et y arrivait. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup raconter cette histoire mais elle n'en avait pas eu besoin, la troisième fille du groupe l'avait fait sans que je ne demande rien.

Je regardai d'ailleurs cette dernière et elle sourit bien qu'elle semblait encore avoir du mal à tenir sur ses pattes. C'était un Pokémon de la surface, une Spinda appelée Pinte. Apparemment, c'était normal qu'elle ne sache pas très bien marcher même si elle était née sur la terre. Elle se plaignait souvent qu'elle ne se battait jamais, qu'elle n'était dans l'équipe que parce que Flora l'avait trouvée ''marrante'' et gardée comme mascotte.

Mais je restais surtout avec Mirion en général. Je lui demandai alors :

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Je... veux retourner auprès de Léna. Je... Je pensais que si la grande Mirion l'avait fait, je pourrais en être capable...

- Les histoires sont souvent enjolivées au détriment de la vérité, soupira-t-elle. Désolée si la mienne t'a mis dans cette situation.

- Non, je m'y suis mis tout seul... Mais Léna n'a pas à en souffrir.

- Sehna te plaît vraiment à toi, hein ? ricana ma ''dresseuse''. Enfin, vous avez de nombreux points communs je suppose.

Je la regardai et nageai vers elle. Je comptais lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire de moi mais, me rappelant qu'elle ne nous comprenait pas, me retins.

- Tu vas mieux on dirait. Brice ne te manque pas j'espère ? Tu seras bien mieux ici.

Je secouai la tête mais elle dut prendre ça comme une réponse à sa première question car sa bonne humeur ne s'estompa nullement :

- Ouais, je m'en doutais. Enfin, venez tous ici ! Oui oui, même toi mon Kyogrounet d'amour.

Le Pokémon grogna mais obéit sans trop broncher. Lui, n'avait pas été acquis par échange mais résistait plus ou moins aux effets de la Pokéball. Il restait tout de même l'allié de Flora, en toutes circonstances. Nous nous rapprochâmes de l'humaine et elle expliqua :

- Bon, je vous ai sans doute déjà dit pourquoi j'avais fait notre base à Vergazon pour commencer mais je vais le répéter maintenant que l'équipe est complète. Ceux qui étaient avec moi à la ligue le savent, avec votre aide, j'ai remporté le titre de dresseuse la plus puissante de tout Hoenn. Si quelqu'un vient le contester, je pense que Kyogre le renverra à sa place donc, ça va durer. Il est temps pour nous de relever un nouveau défi mes amis ! On va passer un bon mois à se gaver de Pokéblocs et, tous ensemble, on va participer aux Concours !

Quelques cris enthousiastes provinrent de Terreur, Têtedure et même Mirion.

- Concours ? demandai-je.

- Elle va nous expliquer, me rassura la Serpang. Et ça tombe bien pour toi, t'as intérêt d'assurer.

- Pourqu... ? commençai-je avant d'être interrompu par Flora.

- Merci pour votre enthousiasme. Comme vous le savez pour les trois quarts d'entre vous, les Concours sont différents des matchs Pokémon habituels. Cette fois-ci, je vous demanderai d'exécuter vos attaques pour autre chose qu'attaquer. Pour impressionner le public parmi cinq conditions spéciales.

Elle inspira longuement et pointa son Braségali de la patte :

- Terreur, mon ptit Terreur, toi, tu t'occuperas des Concours de Sang-Froid. J'ai vu que tu n'en manquais pas pendant notre voyage, on va bien trouver des attaques qui te correspondent pour ça.

- Aucun problème Maîtresse, répondit immédiatement celui-ci avant qu'elle ne passe à un autre Pokémon.

- Kyogre, toi, tu seras la Beauté, je compte beaucoup sur ta Glaciation mais ta seule présence pourrait les subjuguer avant même que tu ne manges le moindre Pokébloc.

- Comme vous voudrez...

- Têtedure, Robustesse, bien évidemment.

- Je m'en serais doutée... Mais je ferais de mon mieux.

La patte de Flora s'arrêta alors sur Mirion pour lui dire :

- Sehna, toi, tu entreras dans les Concours d'Intelligence.

- D'accord.

Flora passa finalement à moi :

- Toi, le ptit nouveau... Je vais déjà te trouver un nom... Mais c'est dur de penser à un nom masculin en voyant ta tête honnêtement. Et ton décolleté !

- Je m'appelle Karl, répondis-je en ignorant les remarques.

- Rosa... souffla-t-elle. Ça fait pas mec non plus mais merci d'essayer.

- Quoi ?

- Ah, on t'avait pas dit ça, me dit Têtedure. Les humains entendent le nom de notre race quand on parle. C'est étrange mais c'est sans doute parce qu'ils sont destinés à nous contrôler. Même la nature va dans leur sens.

Donc, elle entendait 'Rosabyss' quoi que je dise ? C'était normal qu'elle ne comprenait rien alors ! Elle frappa soudainement ses pattes entre elles et déclara :

- Tu seras Trav' et je compte sur toi pour la Grâce. J'espère que tu aimes les trucs sucrés, tu vas bouffer du Pokébloc rose.

- De la Grâce ?

- Quant à toi ma petite Pinte chérie, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant de la Spinda avant de la prendre dans ses bras et se frotter si énergiquement contre elle que je préférai détourner les yeux. Tu seras encore notre mascotte, tu as juste besoin d'être là et on fera de notre mieux.

- Mais je veux faire quelque chose ! se plaignit Pinte.

- Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime ! couina notre dresseuse.

Je soupirai, n'osant pas regarder cette scène et perçus le regard de Mirion. Elle me sourit quand je demandais :

- Pourquoi disais-tu que c'était ma chance ? Parce que je vais apprendre à être... gracieux ?

- Si ma légende est connue chez toi, on doit venir du même endroit, expliqua-t-elle. Le Chenal 124, à côté d'une ville humaine nommée Nénucrique.

- Oui... l'incitai-je à continuer en mémorisant ces informations.

- Nénucrique, c'est la ville où se passeront les Concours Pokémon à plus haut niveau. Si on y accède...

- Je serais à deux pas de la maison !

- Alors, tu penses quoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Que je vais devenir le Rosabyss le plus gracieux que le monde ait porté, déclarai-je joyeusement.


	6. Liens

**Chapitre 6 : Liens.**

J'ai finalement passé de très nombreux mois en compagnie de Flora et des autres. Les premières semaines dans la base secrète près de Vergazon m'avaient semblé interminables, Flora avait bien pris son temps pour nous préparer et les Pokéblocs, ce avec quoi elle nous nourrissait, étaient fabriqués à partir de baies de ses jardins disséminés dans la région dont seules quelques-unes poussaient chaque jour. Les matinées consistaient surtout à ce que Têtedure l'emmène à tous ces endroits parce qu'elle volait très très rapidement. Puis, notre dresseuse allait dans les salles où se passaient les concours, seuls lieux où des machines pour fabriquer les Pokéblocs étaient à disposition.

Les après-midi, c'était dans la base secrète, nous mangions les Pokéblocs, même Pinte avait fini par en avoir des roses à force de venir en piquer chez moi par jalousie. Depuis, ses titubements ont quelque chose... d'élégant, mais je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi. Chacun de nous avait beaucoup changé depuis cette époque, malgré leur apparence de friandises, les Pokéblocs avaient un effet certain sur nos corps et nos esprits.

Après les repas, on avait souvent quartier libre tant que l'on restait dans la base et Flora venait s'occuper de nous tous à tour de rôle bien que Pinte avait toujours un traitement de faveur, on ne savait pourquoi. Ces journées avec Flora resteraient pour toujours dans ma mémoire, comme elle me l'avait promis à notre rencontre, elle prenait vraiment soin de nous. Même si parfois, son énergie nous portait préjudice, comme cette fois où elle avait décidé de nous faire boire une boisson humaine nommée 'gnôle' qui nous avait rendu tous très étranges. Je ne me rappelais pas de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là mais elle nous a dit que plus jamais elle n'en donnerait à Kyogre et surtout Pinte. Je n'en avais jamais su plus, les autres ne semblaient pas au courant non plus mais c'était ce jour que nous avions dû changer de base secrète... Il avait vraiment dû se passer quelque chose de grave...

Mais à part ce genre d'expérimentations qui lui prenait de temps en temps, Flora était une humaine géniale. Un peu stricte lors des entraînements aux attaques en soirée mais c'était ce qui nous avait tous conduits jusqu'ici. Pour ma part, je n'avais perdu qu'un seul Concours pour l'instant, celui d'une ville nommée Autequia. Je n'étais pas celui avec le plus de défaites mais Kyogre et Têtedure avaient fait un sans-faute. Même Pinte avait finalement réussi à convaincre Flora pour gagner son premier et seul Ruban, un cadeau quand on gagnait le Concours, de Grâce à l'aide de sa Danse-Folle et de tous les Pokéblocs qu'elle m'avait volés.

Je me plaisais vraiment ici. Flora, Mirion, Terreur, Pinte, Têtedure et même Kyogre, tous étaient à présent de précieux amis, des compagnons qui viendraient sans doute à me manquer. Mais je n'avais toujours pas oublié Léna, et bien que la véritable fin de l'histoire de Mirion me laissait imaginer le pire, je comptais bien la retrouver, peu importait si elle m'avait oublié, si elle ne souhaitait plus faire l'échange avec moi... Ma perle était sienne, je devais la lui rapporter.

- Maintenant Trav', Repos !

Comme toujours, souris-je. J'avançai devant les juges en faisant onduler mon corps d'une manière qui les captivait avant de me poser au sol, enroulé sur moi même, finissant par lentement poser ma queue sur mon bec. La fatigue me prit immédiatement et je m'endormis... mais je savais que j'étais victorieux. Mon quatrième Ruban, celui de Nénucrique.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, nous étions sur la plage. Flora me salua de sa patte avec un grand sourire. Je nageai directement vers elle et demandai :

- Alors ?

- Tu es le Rosabyss le plus gracieux du monde, Trav', me félicita-t-elle. Regarde ton ruban !

Elle me le montra et je remarquai à nouveau sa différence par rapport aux précédents, le tissu rose qui le composait était bien plus abondant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté en le regardant. Un contentement qui fit rire Flora :

- Héhé, tu veux que je te le mette ? Tous les autres ont déjà le leur.

- Même Terreur ? m'étonnai-je avant de le chercher du regard.

- Tu as dormi longtemps cette fois, on a eu le temps de remporter le dernier Concours. Désolée que tu n'aies pas pu voir ça.

Je secouai la tête et la levai pour qu'elle m'accroche mon dernier Ruban. Je rejoignis alors les autres, Têtedure fut la première à me parler :

- Alors champion, tes impressions ?

- Je me sens super bien, affirmai-je avant de reprendre ses mots. Et toi, ''championne'' ?

- Même si c'était pour la Robustesse, ça fait quelque chose d'à nouveau se sentir au sommet.

- J'ai préféré quand même notre victoire en combat, nous rejoignit Terreur. C'était bien plus amusant.

- Tu as passé tout ton voyage à te battre aussi, je comprends que ça manque, lui dis-je.

- Tu veux faire un match contre moi pour voir ce que ça fait ? proposa-t-il.

- Ce sera toujours ''non'' Terreur. Tu as beau me dire que j'ai un avantage, je n'y crois pas une seconde.

- Et personne ne félicite la mascotte ? commenta Pinte, menaçant de tomber à chaque pas. Quel boulot ingrat.

- Haha, bien joué mascotte, tu nous aura menés jusqu'au bout.

Elle eut un grand sourire et écarta les bras sans cesser son mouvement étrange :

- Et oui, et j'ai même décroché un Ruban. Moi Pinte, la Grâce incarnée, j'aurais pu faire tout aussi bien que toi si on m'en avait lai...

- Piiiiinte !

Nous nous tournâmes vers les cris et virent Flora arriver en courant vers nous, toujours son grand sourire et ses bras écartés. La Spinda soupira mais tituba vers sa dresseuse pour un énième câlin beaucoup trop serré avec option frottage de joues. Malgré ce qu'elle en disait, Pinte ne détestait pas autant que ça être simplement la chouchou. Et le fait qu'elle ne participait à rien d'autre permettait au reste du groupe de la côtoyer sans qu'il y ait trop de jalousie. C'était ce que m'avait expliqué Mirion. D'ailleurs, où était-elle, elle ?

Je la cherchai du regard et la vis en bout de plage, allongée dans l'eau et fixant l'horizon. Je m'approchai d'elle et elle dut m'entendre arriver car elle prononça :

- Chenal 124.

Je suivis son regard, fixant l'étendue d'eau qui me semblait infinie. L'endroit où j'étais né se trouvait quelque part, tout près.

- La fin du voyage, et son commencement, commentai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et demanda :

- Tu tiens vraiment à ta Léna, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vraiment le courage de quitter Flora et partir la rejoindre ?

Elle m'attaquait directement où ça faisait mal. Je décidai, comme toujours avec elle, d'être honnête :

- J'ai vraiment, vraiment adoré être avec vous. Flora est vraiment une humaine exceptionnelle, je la considère comme une très bonne amie... Mais ce n'est pas ma place, je dois... Je veux retourner auprès de Léna.

- Je suis face au même choix que toi et pourtant, je suis bien moins confiante. Selan a réussi à m'oublier et vit heureux avec une Rosabyss, ma présence ne pourrait que le déranger... J'ai tellement envie de le voir pourtant...

Elle commençait à pleurer, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire et restais proche d'elle, regardant le Chenal 124 pendant qu'elle vidait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Ce n'est même pas le plus étrange. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de quitter Flora, je veux rester avec elle. Même si Selan est juste devant moi, je ne veux pas le rejoindre. J'ai une vie ici... même si on m'a volé ma vie d'avant, je ne... Je ne veux perdre aucune des deux.

Je comprenais parfaitement cela. Léna restait plus importante pour moi mais Mirion était avec Flora depuis bien plus longtemps... Si j'avais quelques doutes, je n'imaginais même pas ce que cela devait être pour elle.

- Je.. ne peux pas beaucoup t'aider, avouai-je. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux aller chercher Selan, et lui offrir ta perle. Votre histoire en sera moins fausse, et il ne t'oubliera pas. Je lui dirai que tu es heureuse, avec une famille vraiment géniale. Même si certains moments étaient...

Mince, c'était moi qui me mettait à pleurer maintenant... Je me forçais tout de même à continuer ma phrase :

- Même si certains moments étaient vraiment perturbants et bizarres, je n'ai presque pas de mauvais souvenirs avec vous. Ces derniers mois, à apprendre comment était la surface, les humains, les autres Pokémon. Votre compagnie aussi, j'ai vraiment tout adoré.

- J'espère que ces ''mauvais souvenirs'' ne me concernent pas, ricana une fille derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir que Terreur et Têtedure se tenaient derrière nous. Depuis combien de temps ? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais toujours évité de leur parler de ma véritable motivation mais je supposais qu'ils avaient toujours été au courant sans n'en faire mine.

- Terreur, Têtedure... soufflai-je.

- Faut encore qu'on convainc Maîtresse de te laisser partir, déclara simplement le Braségali. Si on s'y met tous, ça devrait passer. Mais ça risque de lui briser le cœur...

- Tu tiens tellement à ta liberté ? me questionna la Drattak.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la liberté que je recherche. Quand mon ancien maître m'avait capturé, j'avais promis à une amie... de lui offrir ma perle. Ça veut dire que...

- Mirion nous avait raconté la signification de ce geste, m'interrompit la dragonne. Si Pinte t'entendait, elle en deviendrait verte de jalousie.

Je souris à cette pensée, tristement à cause d'une autre.

- J'ai peur, avouai-je. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Flora, je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à mon lieu de naissance. Je... ne peux pas reculer, j'ai fait une promesse que je dois tenir.

- N'y vas pas parce que tu as fait une promesse, souffla Mirion. Fais-le parce que tu le veux.

Je la regardai et replongeai mon regard vers la mer. C'était évident que je le voulais. Plus que je ne voulais rester ici ? Sans doute... Non, je ne pouvais pas avoir de doutes, ma décision était prise.

- Je retournerai voir Léna, et je resterai avec elle pour toujours.

- Et si c'est une Serpang ? demanda Mirion.

- Rien à faire.

- Si elle a quelqu'un... ?

J'eus un petit sourire en déclarant :

- Je la reconquerrai ! Je suis le Rosabyss le plus gracieux de la région, elle ne pourra que succomber à mon charme.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- Haha, ça c'est notre petit Trav' !

- Mon nom est toujours Karl, boudai-je.

- Non, mais il le redeviendra sous peu. Allons voir Flora.

- On... va lui demander maintenant ?

- Elle est humaine, le temps qu'elle comprenne ce que l'on veut, on en a pour longtemps, me rappela la Serpang.

J'acquiesçai doucement et la suivis.

Nous voyant tous arriver d'un coup, Flora prit une expression inquiète et reposa Pinte au sol. Cette dernière s'exclama :

- Donc, tu pars déjà Trav' ?

- Tout le monde a toujours été au courant, hein ?

- Rien n'échappe au regard vif des Spinda, m'assura-t-elle.

- Je me retiendrai de faire une réflexion là-dessus, la raillai-je.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda notre dresseuse.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tout le monde me regarda. Évidemment, c'était à moi de commencer. J'inspirai profondément dans un air que je ne serais bientôt plus capable de respirer, cet avantage provenant des Pokéballs, et attrapai mon nouveau Ruban de mon bec avant de le déposer aux pattes de Flora.

- D'ac...cord ? Quoi, ils se sont moqués de toi parce que c'est rose ? T'as pas à t'en faire, ça te va super bien, c'est même ta couleur d'écailles.

- Terreur, tu peux récupérer ma Pokéball s'il te plaît ? Je pense savoir comment lui faire comprendre...

Sans un bruit, il avança et déclara :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Maîtresse, tout ira bien.

Bien entendu, elle n'en comprit pas un mot car elle ne semblait pas du tout rassurée par ce qu'il se passait soudainement autour d'elle. Le Braségali attrapa ma Pokéball et me la tendit. Il la posa sur le sable devant moi sous ma direction. Flora ne comprenait toujours pas où je voulais en venir, je poussais lentement la Pokéball de mon bec jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le Ruban attestant de mes exploits à la surface.

- Oh... Je... pense que c'est plus clair là... murmura-t-elle.

- Vraiment désolé Flora, je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais je ne peux pas rester.

- Tu veux retourner... à l'état sauvage ? À l'endroit où tu habitais ?

De l'eau commença également à couler doucement de ses yeux mais elle gardait toujours un sourire qu'elle voulait sans doute rassurant. Je pris sur moi pour hocher de la tête.

- Tu... Haha, tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas très loin. Si ça ne te dérange pas, nous irons demain. Têtedure nous déposera.

Elle se forçait. Elle acceptait de me relâcher même si elle ne le voulait pas... Vraiment pas. Elle me faisait douter mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je m'avançai vers elle et m'enroulai autour de son corps pendant qu'elle pleurait en couinant le nom qu'elle m'avait donné. Mon cœur me faisait si mal, je faisais une chose horrible... Mais je devais revoir Léna.

Et demain, demain serait le jour où mon voyage se terminerait.

* * *

><p><em>Grosse ellipse de temps ici, je sais ^^'<em>

_J'aurais aimé passer beaucoup plus de temps à développer les relations entre Karl et le reste du groupe, surtout Flora... La séparation est donc pas exactement comme je l'aurais souhaitée mais j'aurais vraiment dépassé la limite de chapitres si j'avais fait ça ^^''_

_Et sinon, pourquoi ne jamais donner d'alcool à un Spinda ? Imaginez que vous aillez voulu tenter l'expérience de faire boire vos Pokémon, vous voudriez garder les choses sous contrôle en les rappelant dans leurs Pokéballs si ça dégénère, non ? (pas Flora, elle avait autant bu qu'eux mais c'est pas le point ici. :p) Et bien l'alcool a l'effet particulier d'offrir aux Spinda des PP illimités à l'attaque Danse-Folle qui rend confus tout Pokémon ou personne voyant cette attaque. Combinez ça à l'absorption et le fait d'avoir un Kyogre dans son équipe et je suis sûr que vous voyez pourquoi la Maître Pokémon a perdu sa base secrète._


	7. De retour en mer

**Chapitre 7 : De retour en mer.**

C'était la toute première fois, mais aussi la dernière, que je volais sur le dos de Têtedure. Enfin, plus précisément, j'étais dans les bras de Flora qui était sur le dos de la Drattak. Nous volions assez près de la mer, Flora comptait me relâcher et me jeter immédiatement dans l'eau pour éviter que je ne manque d'air quand je serais libéré.

Elle affichait une expression très sérieuse mais dénuée de toutes larmes depuis ce matin. Je pensais être pareil, nous avions tant pleuré la veille que nous n'en avions plus la force à présent. Il avait fallu retourner dans notre dernière base secrète pour que je puisse faire mes adieux à Kyogre également, qui aurait bien demandé la même chose que moi si ça ne mettait pas la région en péril.

L'ambiance hier soir n'était pas mauvaise, Flora avait décidé de m'offrir une fête d'adieu pour que je me rappelle de toute notre aventure encore longtemps. Apparemment, Nénucrique disposait d'un magasin spécial où on pouvait trouver à peu près tout ce qu'on voulait et ma dresseuse ne s'était pas privée. Pour moi...

Malgré la raison de la fête, j'avais réussi à m'amuser. L'attitude des autres membres du groupe m'y avait bien aidé. Ils étaient juste là, dans leur Pokéball à la ceinture de Flora... Pourtant, ils me manquaient déjà. Mirion avait décidé de me confier sa perle pour que je retrouve Selan comme je le lui avais proposé, sachant que cette quête serait difficile puisqu'il était, tout comme elle, une légende.

Soudain, Têtedure s'arrêta et Flora déclara :

- Nous n'avons passé que quelques mois ensemble mais tu as été un Pokémon super. N'oublie pas que tu as été de l'élite, un des Pokémon de Flora, la meilleure humaine du monde.

Je ris tant ce genre de discours d'adieu lui ressemblait. Je me serrai contre elle brièvement et soufflai :

- Merci pour tout.

- Vas maintenant, sois le plus classe des Rosabyss de cette mer, c'est mon dernier ordre !

Elle ne pleurait pas mais je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder. J'inspirai grandement et lui fis mes derniers adieux que ma Pokéball ne se brise dans la main de Flora, ses débris presque invisibles suivaient le vent. Il y avait un lien, un lien qui se brisait en même temps que cette balle. Je plongeai dans l'eau avec ce sentiment de malaise.

Je voulus immédiatement remonter vers la surface mais un nouveau problème apparut immédiatement. La poche que j'avais autour du cou tenait à peine les deux perles en son sein et la mienne avait été éjectée lors de mon plongeon pour se mettre à couler rapidement. Je vérifiai que j'avais toujours la seconde et nageai après.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois que j'avais pu nager ainsi mais je n'avais rien oublié, tout me venait encore naturellement. J'étais ressorti grandi de cette expérience, non affaibli.

- Nourriture ! entendis-je.

- Totalement nourriture, confirma une autre voix.

- Nourriture plutôt rare qui plus est.

Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir d'où ces sons venaient, je plongeai toujours à la recherche de ma perle. Mais les trois Pokémon qui venaient m'accueillir n'étaient pas d'avis à me laisser tranquille. C'était un Carvahna qui passa devant moi à toute vitesse et deux autres qui se placèrent à mes côtés.

- Tu es sur le territoire des trois sœurs Carvahna, souffla l'une d'elle, amusée. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

Trois sœurs ? Je n'avais rien à craindre de filles. Elles allaient juste me faire perdre du temps, non, c'était déjà fait.

- Vu votre manque totale d'élégance, je suppose que vous pensiez à me manger.

- Tu n'essayeras même pas de t'enfuir ? Oh, quel ennui, déclara une seconde, faussement déçue.

- Non, laissez-moi juste passer, j'ai perdu ma perle et il faut que j'aille la chercher. C'est votre dernier avertissement.

- Haha, penses-tu avoir la moindre chance contre nous ?

- Et vous ? rétorquai-je avant de concentrer une attaque tout autour de moi.

Les Carvahna commencèrent à reculer puis à ré-avancer avec une approche plutôt différente. Je fis un petit tour gracieux sur moi-même et déclarai :

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les femmes puissantes.

- Dans ce cas... commencèrent-elles toutes en même temps avant de se regarder les unes les autres.

J'avais déjà gagné. Cette attaque que m'avait appris Flora pour déconcentrer les autres Pokémon pendant les Concours faisaient très bien effet dans cette situation. Attraction disait-elle.

- Rêve pas, tu as toujours été la plus faible de nous trois.

- Pardon ? Je te mets une raclée quand tu veux !

- Faites ce que vous voulez, c'est moi qui l'emporterai à la fin.

Les Pokémon commencèrent à se disputer de plus en plus violemment et je décidai de simplement de plonger à la verticale. Prises dans un combat, elles ne remarquèrent même pas ma disparition. Je m'enfonçai toujours plus dans les profondeurs, je tomberai bien sur ma perle à un moment ou un autre.

Je continuai ma nage jusqu'à ne même plus entendre les Carvahna brailler mais m'arrêtai. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, il ne me disait rien du tout... Mais si j'allais plus profond, je finirais dans les abysses et les Lanturn ne pardonnaient pas aux Pokémon qui s'égaraient dans leur domaine.

J'inspirai profondément et décidai de foncer malgré tout. Rapidement, je ne vis plus rien. Un noir total que je partageais il y avait si longtemps avec mes deux amis. Mais aucune lumière ne m'éclairait, je ne pouvais que plonger, plonger et espérer que j'atteindrais le fond rapidement. Je continuai pendant des dizaines de minutes, toujours aucune lumière et, franchement, c'était bon signe. Quand finalement, j'atteignis une surface dure. Je tâtai le sol de mon bec et reconnus la douce caresse des algues. Je me sentis nostalgique l'espace de quelques secondes mais secouai la tête et cherchai plus aux alentours, le bec au sol.

Quand soudain, ma perle apparut à mes yeux, je reconnus ses belles couleurs, même nichée au creux de ce roc qui semblait taillé pour l'accepter en lui. Les algues elles-mêmes semblaient s'éloigner de cet endroit pour faire ressortir sa superbe et l'exposant pleinement à mon regard.

… Minute... Mais depuis quand j'avais de la lumière ?


	8. Foyer

**Chapitre 8 : Foyer.**

Je ne respirai presque plus, n'osant même pas me retourner, ni même bouger. Mes yeux fixaient ma perle et mon ombre... Finalement, je devais tenter, je rassemblai tout mon courage et lançai Attraction :

- Salut toi, tu veux bien qu'on fasse une petite virée jusqu'au village des Coquiperl ?

C'était bien un Lanturn, seul. Un Lanturn qui explosa totalement de rire à cause de ma performance raté. Un mâle, s'il avait faim, j'étais foutu.

- Hahaha, continua-t-il. Oh, j'ai l'habitude des Pokémon de votre genre qui me supplient pour leur vie en me voyant mais c'est la... pff... première fois qu'on essaie de me draguer.

Je préférai me taire, ne préférant pas attiser sa colère alors qu'il semblait de bonne humeur.

- Enfin, tu es venu chercher une perle on dirait. C'est la tienne ? Fais gaffe avec ça, c'est important. Quoique, je ne t'apprends sans doute rien, tu es venu la chercher jusqu'ici.

Un Lanturn... amical ? Les choses avaient-elles tant changé depuis mon départ ? Ou alors...

- P... Paz ?

- … Voilà qui est encore plus inhabituel... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te sauve ? Je t'avais sans doute dit de ne plus revenir jouer dans les abysses, c'est dangereux ! Les autres Lanturn sont pas aussi cools que moi.

J'avais raison ?

- Où... où est Léna ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et cria presque :

- Karl ?! Mais... Sérieux ? Non, ça ne peut pas être toi !

- Ouah, tu as évolué, remarquai-je.

- Toi aussi, je... Comme Léna va être contente ! Elle commençait à vraiment perdre espoir. Le coup du Rosabyss va lui mettre un sacré coup par contre. Récupère ta perle, on va pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. Et raconte-moi absolument tout pendant ce temps, on est pas arrivé.

- Content de te revoir aussi, le raillai-je.

Malgré cette moquerie, j'étais vraiment, vraiment content. Surtout soulagé d'être tombé sur le seul Lanturn de la région qui ne me mettrait pas un coup de dents. Mais ça me semblait tellement irréaliste. Paz, mon meilleur ami d'il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, à nouveau à mes côtés. Sa façon de parler, ses gestes, il n'avait pas tant changé à l'intérieur. Je m'étais toujours demandé s'il deviendrait comme les autres Lanturn en évoluant mais j'étais ravi de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je lui fis un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé à la surface, trop court pour la durée du voyage alors je dus rajouter des détails par la suite. Ces détails sur ma famille d'accueil qui me manquait d'autant plus lorsque j'en parlais. Voyant que je commençais à avoir du mal, il décida de faire la même chose de son côté et apparemment, la vie n'avait pas été aussi amusante sous la mer. Je manquais énormément à Léna qui ne faisait presque plus rien et ne souriait que quelques rares fois en compagnie de Paz qui avait fait de son mieux pour aller la voir dans son temps libre. Il avait même commencé à s'entraîner à cause de sa défaite face au Laggron de mon précédent maître pour pouvoir la protéger si quoi que ce fusse devait lui arriver.

Au final, nous n'avions croisé personne quand nous arrivâmes à un lieu mieux éclairé que je reconnus immédiatement, la zone neutre. Je sentis à nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux, j'avais réussi...

- Tu crois qu'on apprendra ta légende plus tard comme celle de Mirion et Selan ? demanda Paz.

- J'espère que l'on contera la vérité si c'est le cas, et que la fin restera heureuse...

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous explique tout plus tard, elle est chez le vieux Relicanth ?

- Non, ça doit bien faire une semaine qu'elle n'est plus sortie du village. Je n'ai pas pu aller la voir du coup, j'ai bien essayé mais...

- Oui, je sais... Je vais y aller, attends-nous ici... comme au bon vieux temps, souris-je.

- Pas de problème. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est toi.

Je ris et nageai à toute vitesse vers mon lieu de naissance. Et, à peine rentré dans notre lieu d'habitation, je me fis arrêter par un Serpang et un Rosabyss. Sachant que j'étais considéré comme un étranger, je déclinai mon identité avant qu'ils ne posent la question :

- Karl, fils de Glia et Taror. Je reviens d'un long voyage.

- N'es-tu pas celui qui avait été enlevé par un habitant de la surface ?

Je nageai gracieusement entre eux deux, subjuguant tout Pokémon aux alentours comme j'avais si bien appris à le faire, et déclarai :

- Je suis de retour.

J'avançai à présent lentement, mes écailles roses sublimant les environs pour éviter toute autre remarque, et j'avançai vers la zone des Serpang puis enfin, retrouvai les algues dans lesquelles Léna vivait. Certains souvenirs ne s'en iraient jamais, commentai-je mentalement avec satisfaction. Les parents de Léna me fixèrent d'un œil mauvais et me demandèrent :

- Que nous veux-tu ?

- Je suis venu chercher Léna, je lui ai fait une promesse.

- Comment ? commença son père avant qu'une Coquiperl fonce devant lui et me fixe.

Je lui souris et déclarai :

- Oh Léna, toi, tu n'as pas du tout changé.

- K... K... Ka...

Je hochai vivement la tête d'un grand sourire et elle commença à pleurer. En suivant la direction de ses larmes, je remarquai qu'une perle, sans doute plus grosse que la mienne se logeait dans sa coquille. Cela m'arracha un nouveau sourire en me remémorant nos derniers jours ensemble :

- Elle n'est pas parti à Paz au final, hein ?

- … Stupide... Imbécile ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

Les deux parties de sa coquille se refermèrent sur mon corps comme les Coquiperl faisaient souvent à leurs parents quand ils étaient jeunes. J'acceptai cette étreinte et murmurai :

- Je suis revenu...

- Oui... souffla-t-elle.

- Mais j'ai encore un petit problème à régler, tu devrais venir, ça va t'intéresser.

Elle se détacha de moi et me regarda, d'une mine furieuse :

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Sa colère n'était pas profonde à en témoigner par le rose pur de son visage. Je me justifiai :

- J'ai une dernière mission à accomplir avec que l'on puisse échanger nos perles. Tu veux venir avec moi, je dois trouver Selan.

- Se...lan ? De la légende ? Mais...

- Je savais que ça te plairait, ris-je. Allez, on va chez le vieux Relicanth.

Elle me regarda, une pluie d'expression franchissant son visage. C'est la curiosité qui l'emporta finalement et elle me suivit sans faire d'histoire. Je ne savais pas quoi commencer à lui dire, elle non plus apparemment car le voyage se fit sans bruit... jusqu'à rencontrer un certain Lanturn.

- Léna ! l'accueillit celui-ci. Je t'avais dit que je te le ramènerais.

Elle se tourna vers moi et j'expliquai :

- Je me suis un peu perdu dans les abysses en revenant.

- Il avait fait tomber sa perle oui, corrigea Paz.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire ça...

- Pourquoi ? C'est classe que tu aies risqué de t'aventurer là-bas pour pouvoir la lui donner je trouve. Vous les avez déjà échangées ?

- On ne te ferait pas rater ça, déclarai-je, pressé de changer de sujet.

- Oh ? Je vais y avoir droit maintenant ?

Soudain, j'entendis un petit rire qui coupa toute discussion. Je me tournai vers la Coquiperl qui l'émettait de plus en plus fort et fis exactement la même chose, je ne sus pourquoi. Paz nous rejoignit presque immédiatement et nous nous esclaffâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin calmés, Léna fut la première à parler :

- C'est juste incroyable. En quelques instants, on croirait revenir à l'époque. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé au final tous les deux.

- Hé, Karl est quand même devenu le Pokémon le plus gracieux de la région, déclara le Lanturn. C'est pas rien.

- Paz, laisse-moi lui dire tout ça moi-même... le suppliai-je.

- C'est pas fait ?

- Je n'ai pas eu aucun de temps avec elle qu'avec toi.

- On s'est pas dit grand chose honnêtement, admit Léna. J'étais nerveuse. Tu as vu le Rosabyss sublime qu'il est devenu ?

- Il a triché pour ça, se moqua Paz.

- On peut parler de ça tout à l'heure si vous voulez... me plaignis-je.

Les deux se tournèrent vers moi et Léna demanda :

- Tu parlais de rencontrer Selan ?

- De la légende ? s'enquit le Lanturn.

C'était le seul point de mon aventure dont je ne lui avais pas parlé.

- Exactement. Je ne sais pas où il est mais je sais qui le pourrait. Paz, j'aimerais bien voir ce que donne ta nouvelle lumière chez le vieux Relicanth.

- Quelque chose de 'trop brillant' et 'va dehors', rit-il, imitant la voix du Pokémon.

- Il devra s'en contenter, je vous explique tout en même temps qu'à lui.

Ils acquiescèrent et nous fonçâmes vers l'endroit. Je me sentais tellement bien, j'étais enfin chez moi, dans mon univers, le lieu où j'étais né et voulais rester. Ça me gonflait réellement d'énergie.

J'appelai le vieux Relicanth lorsque nous rentrâmes et il arriva, toujours aussi lentement avant de déclarer :

- Oh, c'est le jeune Karl que voici ? Une bien belle évolution.

- Dire que je t'avais même pas reconnu, souffla Paz.

- Il a gardé quelques trucs quand même, lui répondit Léna.

J'ignorai le tout et allai droit au but :

- Je voudrais savoir la vérité sur la légende de Mirion et Selan.

Il y eut un petit silence. Et Relicanth déclara :

- Une bien vieille histoire, de quelle vérité parles-tu ?

- De la Rosabyss qui s'est unie avec lui, et de la perle que Mirion ne lui a pas laissé.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? s'inquiéta Léna.

- J'ai rencontré Mirion là-haut. Elle m'a confié sa perle... pour que je la donne à Selan et ainsi rendre vraie votre histoire. Oh, et c'est une Serpang.

- Euh, ça contredit un peu tout, signala Paz. Vous m'avez répété cette histoire des centaines de fois et...

- Il est peut-être vrai que cette histoire ait été mystifiée, commenta Relicanth, faisant taire tout autre Pokémon dans la grotte. Mais êtes-vous assez mûrs pour entendre la vérité ?

- C'est... impossible... commenta la Coquiperl.

- Je dois l'entendre... dis-je.

- Alors prenez place les enfants. Commençons par un passage que vous connaissez bien. L'attaque de l'humain sur le Léviator. Oh, Selan avait été bien brave, il avait combattu la bête du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais rien n'empêcha l'humain de jeter l'une de ses boules maudites sur la tendre Mirion.

- Et ensuite ?

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, nulle perle n'est tombée mais une est pourtant apparue. Selan fonçait vers la surface, poursuivant le Léviator comme un acharné, la coquille entièrement fermée. Je pense... que c'est à ce moment-là que la perle fut créée. Le Pokémon géant le renvoya dans les fonds d'un grand coup de queue, l'obligeant à rouvrir sa coquille et cracher sa perle. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau vers la surface, il la vit tomber devant lui alors que sa bien-aimé se faisait emporter... Il n'a plus jamais été le même...

- Je... peux comprendre ça... souffla Léna.

- Selan s'obstina à penser que la perle était un présent de Mirion tout en sachant que c'était un mensonge, il se rendit fou à essayer de s'en convaincre... Il... finit par ne plus se nourrir du tout, crachant au monde de lui rendre sa Mirion. Il finit par en mourir... Ici même...

- Selan est... mort ainsi ? Mais... et son nouvel amour ? s'offusqua Léna.

- C'était... simplement ma manière de rendre hommage à cette histoire. À mes deux meilleurs amis, qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble pour toujours... J'ai été stupide, c'était surtout un moyen de me consoler, j'étais là tout ce temps, je n'avais rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas pu attaquer le Léviator, préférant me camoufler parmi les rochers... Je n'ai pas pu le consoler après coup... Je...

- M... Mirion est vraiment heureuse maintenant, commençai-je. Elle vit avec une bande de Pokémon géniale, même une humaine géniale maintenant. Elle... Je lui ai raconté la légende, elle pense qu'il est heureux avec une autre... Mais... Je devrais vous confier sa perle. Pas comme un gage d'amour, mais comme un souvenir.

- Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux l'accepter... après ce que j'ai fait.

- Je pense que vous devriez, s'avança Paz. En tant qu'ami inutile en temps de crise, j'ai été bon aussi. J'aurais quand même... préféré avoir ceci plutôt que de laisser se perdre la seule chose qui me resterait d'eux.

De nouveau, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Je voulais rassurer Paz sur le fait qu'il avait tout de même tenté ce qu'il pouvait. J'avais appris par Terreur qu'avec les faiblesses et avantages des types, il n'aurait jamais touché Laggron... Mais ce n'était pas le moment. La perle de Mirion devait trouver propriétaire et, sur son identité, j'étais plutôt de l'avis de Paz.

Je fis sortir la perle de ma poche et la posai devant lui.

- Vous devriez la garder précieusement, cela vaut plus que toutes vos histoires. Rappelez-vous d'eux pour ce qu'ils ont été, pas ce qu'ils auraient du être.

- Et ce sont ces trois gamins là que me font la leçon, rit-il doucement. À cette époque, je n'aurais pas cru que vous seriez ceux qui me sauveriez...

Je hochai la tête et quittai simplement la grotte. Léna et Paz lui dirent quelques mots d'adieu et me rejoignirent à l'extérieur.

- Ça... fait vraiment un choc, commenta Léna, une fois que nous étions un peu plus loin.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, souris-je en faisant demi-tour pour coller mon visage contre le sien. Je pense qu'il me manque encore une perle dans ma collection.

Elle referma mollement sa coquille pour qu'elle me tienne sans me blesser ou m'entraver.

- Combien de filles t'en ont donnés là-haut ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Une seule, et ce n'était pas pour moi, ris-je.

- Et combien dans la mer ? ricana-t-elle.

- Sans doute la seule qui comptera pour moi.

- Ouah ouah, j'ai rien dit, s'exclama Paz. T'as bien changé Karl. Et trouvez-vous un buisson d'algues !

Je souris mais ne quittai pas Léna des yeux, elle en faisait de même. J'utilisai ma queue pour sortir ma perle de mon sac et la déposai difficilement par l'ouverture de sa coquille en soupirant :

- Comme promis, elle est à toi.

Elle gloussa pour ensuite nager vers le haut pour faire glisser sa propre perle hors de sa coquille. Je la sentis rouler sur mon corps et la rattrapai avec le but de ma queue sans détourner mes regards.. Légèrement gêné par le silence, je lançai la première chose qui me passait par la tête avant de voir qu'elle s'apprêtait aussi à parler :

- Ah, je vais devoir annoncer mon retour à mes parents en même temps que mon union. Je vais me faire tuer !

Elle me lâcha d'un coup et se mit à rire bruyamment. Je la regardai s'esclaffer puis m'engueuler :

- Karl... Je te hais ! Comment tu fais pour toujours détruire d'un coup tous les moments romantiques ?

- Certaines choses ne changent jamais, rit Paz à son tour.

- Certaines choses ne devraient jamais changer, complétai-je.

Cette vie, ce bonheur, tous ces petits détails qui faisaient que j'étais revenu auprès d'elle. Que je l'avais préféré à cette gloire qui m'attendait à la surface. Je ne regrettai pas le moins du monde avoir été le Pokémon de ''la grande Flora'' mais cette vie sous-marine était définitivement ce qui me convenait le mieux.

À la voir me crier dessus ainsi, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Et puis, elle allait sans doute me bouder toute la soirée, mais demain, ça devrait mieux se passer.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, histoire finie ^_^<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu :p_

_Pour les résultats du concours, c'est un peu vague, je sais juste qu'il y a eu 50 participants et les trois premiers du concours, dans lesquels je ne suis pas ^^ (perdu du coup ^^')  
><em>


End file.
